smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse of Iesha (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was the spookiest night of the year in the Smurf Forest. But, in the village, the Smurfs were celebrating autumn and Trick-or-Treating in their village of theirs. "Trick or Treat!" Eska and her friends called to Papa when he opened the door. Papa marveled at the different outfits the six of them wore. Eska dressed as Benny, Spiro was a magician, Britze wore her reflective dress from the True Beauty Contest she won that summer, Benny was the Scarlet Pimpernel, Felipe was a cool poet, and Bash was a ghost. "Well!" Papa Smurf exclaimed as he passed out their candy, "Very nice costumes, my little Smurfs!" All of them met at the Sitting Rock to count their amounts of candy after meeting at Papa's house. "Magnifique!" Felipe finished, "I might have enough candy to last me weeks!" "That's cute, Felipe," Bash uncovered his face and showed his candy, "But, this'll last me months!" "Aw, you guys beat me," Eska admitted as she dumped out her pile of candy, which topped both Felipe's and Bash's, "OHH! This'll last me my whole lifetime!" "If they don't get stale," Spiro muttered. "But, that's just part of the reason why I like Halloween!" Bash motioned to the Smurfs walking around the village in their costumes, "All the costumes we get to see our Smurfs wearing are just as much as a treat! Look at Hefty in his boxing costume or Smurfette in her bear costume!" He then spotted Aisa in her costume, "Hey, Aisa! Nice cheetah costume!" "Uh," Aisa turned to them, "This is a leopard." She smiled awkwardly and walked away. "What about me in my costume?" Mona walked over to them in her pin up style. "Yea, it's great, Mona," Eska sarcastically replied. Mona posed just for Benny, "What about you Ben-ny? You like what you see, my little pimpernel?" "Um...I....," Benny fiddled with the sword he held. "Mona, can you go choke on a jaw breaker or something?" Eska asked her, "We're kinda busy." "Hhmp!" Mona harrumphed and she sashayed away, her poodle dress swaying with her motives. "Don't mind her, Eska," Britze advised, "Trick or Treating is just about over," "Yea!" Bash agreed, "How about we come over to my house for some Halloween Truth or Dare?" Everyone agreed and headed towards Bash's house. Bash set a candle in the middle of the group (with protective covering) and sat down next to Felipe and Benny, "Now...who would like to go first?" "Ooh! Ooh! ME!" Eska raised her hand high. "Alright!" Bash clapped his hands together, "Truth or Dare?" "I'll start off easy," Eska answered, "Truth!" "Have you heard about the Curse of Iesha?" Bash asked her. As soon as the name was said, someone slammed the door opened. When the light was shone upon the figure, it was just Dante breathing heavily. "What...did you...just...?" Dante coughed. "You okay there, Dante?" Felipe giggled a little. "When I heard you say Iesha," Dante explained, "I had to stop you!" "Why?" Eska asked him, "Why are you so freaked out about this curse?" Next Category:The Curse of Iesha chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story